Tarde
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Te ví y me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde, maldita sea la hora, que encontre lo que soñe... Tarde... Basada en la canción de Arjona "Tarde", con drama y sin final feliz, tal y como me gustan en este lapso que tengo P OneShot


_**Tarde**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

_-¡Espera, por favor!-le gritaba a pulmón._

_De nuevo había visto su silueta correr entre el espeso bosque._

_Veía su sombra correr a través de los árboles, mientras los rayos de sol se colaban de a poco entre las ramas, podía percibir aquel perfume frutal que ella despedía y su dulce risa le hipnotizaba al oído, sintiéndose como zoombie tras ella._

_-¡Vamos!-le dijo ella sin parar de correr-¡Alcánzame!_

_Lo tomo a reto y apretó la carrera, y de pronto la vio desaparecer entre los árboles._

_-¿Dónde…?-dijo deteniéndose._

_Comenzó a caminar y gritaba su nombre, sin embargo, cuando la llamaba de sus labios no salía palabra alguna. Llego a la orilla de un lago, donde encontró aquella mascada púrpura que le había visto antes, levanto el rostro y fue cuando ahí la vio de nuevo, su espeso y largo cabello negro, su blanca piel y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos violetas, le miraba con aquel amor y alegría que le indicaba que era solo para él y le esperaba a la orilla y bajo la sombra de un frondoso olmo._

_Él la vio de lejos y a pesar de que por la sombra de aquel árbol no podía ver su rostro, sabía que le sonreía. Y siendo guiado esta vez por su mirada se acerco lentamente, como atraído por un imán invisible, para por fin estrecharla entre sus brazos…_

-¡Daniel!

-¡¿Pero que…?!

Despertó de repente, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en su cuarto, había sido un sueño, de nuevo ese maldito sueño.

-¿Daniel estas bien?

-¿Uh?

Miró a su lado y vio la mirada esmeralda de su morena y preocupada novia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le pregunto la chica-Murmurabas entre sueños

-Yo…

No dijo nada, aún podía percibir el dulce perfume de aquella chica que solo en sus sueños podía ver, sin embargo…

-¿Tú que?

-Nada-le dijo sonriéndole-Solo fue un mal sueño

-Pero

-No te preocupes-dijo besándole la frente-Estoy bien-luego se levanto de la cama para entrar al baño.

-Haré café ¿Quieres un poco?

-Si por favor-dijo mientras comenzaba su ducha matutina.

Era extraño haber tenido aquel sueño, habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que lo había tenido…

-Fue un sueño-se dijo a si mismo mientras se lavaba el cabello-Por mucho que ella fuera perfecta no deja de ser un sueño

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ya se a donde me gustaría ir hoy-le dijo la morena después de darle un sorbo a su café.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa-dijo guiñándole un ojo-No se cumplen 5 años de pareja todos los días

-Bueno, yo también te tengo una sorpresa-le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla-Pero lo sabrás hasta en la noche

-Me muero por saberlo

-Tienes que ser paciente

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Debería ser yo el que te guíe por un lugar desconocido con los ojos vendados-le reprocho mientras a tientas caminaba por un lugar desconocido para él con una pañoleta en las ojos.

-Deja de quejarte-le dijo la chica-Ya llegamos

Le quitó la venda para que pudiera admirar el hermoso paisaje que daba un lago, un familiar lago. Se quedo en shock y boquiabierto, era ese lago, el de sus sueños…

-¡¿Pero como…?!

-¿Te gusto?-le dijo su novia con las mejillas coloradas-Es un lugar bello que tu hermana me mostró, vinieron aquí cuando eran pequeños según me dijo, era tu lugar favorito

Era eso, de pequeño lo había visto y probablemente su inconsciente lo había asociado esa noche con un sueño.

-Es verdad-dijo al fin-Muchas gracias Val

La rodeo por la cintura para sellar sus labios con un beso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Que bueno que te gusto-le dijo cuando el picnic había terminado.

-Me encanto-le dijo sonriente.

-Adoro cuando tus ojos brillan así-le dijo-Esa mezcla de felicidad hace más profundos tus ojos azules

-Han estado así desde que te conozco

El aire soplo mientras ellos volvían a besarse, pero les jugo la broma de echar a volar un poco lejos el sombrero de la morena.

-¡Mi sombrero!

-Iré por el

Corrió tras aquel sombrero, mientras el viento lo seguía arrastrando, jugando del lado del destino y llevándolo a donde se suponía debía estar él en ese momento.

-¡Te tengo!-dijo echándose al suelo para atrapar por fin aquel escurridizo sombrero-¿Uh¿Qué es esto?-dijo al notar que no solo había atrapado el sombrero de su novia, si no una mascada púrpura.

-Disculpa, esa es mía

Esa voz… No podía ser, la había escuchado antes, pero temblaba por saber quien era su dueña. Se levanto del suelo y miró con detenimiento aquella prenda púrpura, era la misma sin dudar y cuando levanto el rostro casi se cae de nuevo… Su delgada figura, su largo y negro cabello, su blanca piel y sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos violetas, siempre había creído que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, que esa mujer la había inventado su mente, pero ahora la tenía ahí, delante suyo y el corazón desbocado en su pecho a punto de estallarle.

_Justamente ahora  
irrumpes en mi vida,  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.  
Tarde como siempre,  
nos llega la fortuna._

La chica le miraba con la misma confusión que él…

-¡Daniel!

La voz de Valerie lo saco de su ensoñamiento y la joven que había visto le arrebato su mascada para luego salir huyendo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo llegando la morena-¿Qué has visto?

-Yo… Nada-dijo abrazándola-Vamos, aun tenemos una cita en la noche

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Oh Daniel!-dijo Valerie abrazándolo emocionada-¡Mi restaurante favorito!

-Si-le dijo sonriendo.

-Donde fue nuestra primera cita

-Y donde habrá muchas más, vamos, tengo reservada una buena mesa

La noche pasaba tranquila, a la luz de la velas en una cena romántica, con un violinista tocando dulces melodías.

-Discúlpame-dijo Daniel levantándose de su asiento-Voy al baño

-Esta bien

Se dirigió al sanitario entrando y encontrando a un mesero dentro que parecía estar esperándolo.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Sip-le dijo el joven moreno sacando una caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo-Justo el que me dijiste

La tomo temblando y la abrió para admirar aquel anillo de oro blanco y una amatista, no muy adecuado para el compromiso, pero a él le había gustado, aun no sabía por que.

-Gracias Tucker

-No hay nada que agradecer viejo-le dijo dándole unas palmadas de animo-Espero que diga si

-También yo

-Suerte-dijo saliendo del lugar.

Se miró al espejo y arreglo su corbata, esa noche iba a decirle que se casaran, que fuera suya para siempre y estaba seguro que ella lo intuía.

Un par de ojos violetas cruzaron su mente y recordó el acontecimiento de la tarde.

-No fue nada-se dijo a si mismo-Pura casualidad

Se apresuro a salir cuando empujando la puerta del sanitario golpeo a alguien afuera.

-Lo siento-dijo agachándose para asegurarse que estuviera bien-Ha sido mi culpa por descuidado ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, no fue…

Pero no termino la frase, se quedo helada justo como él.

El corazón parecía que se les había detenido y el tiempo junto con ellos, el aliento se les había ido, a ella al ver aquel apuesto joven de ojos azules de la tarde y a él al ver aquella chica de violáceos ojos de sus sueños… Aquello no era más una coincidencia…

-Tú…-fue lo único que pudo articular cuando la voz le regreso-Eres la chica de la tarde… La de la mascada

La tomo de la mano y sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y sintió la necesidad de acariciar con su pulgar aquella suave y calida mano que sostenía, pero tropezó con un fino anillo en su dedo anular y frunciendo el seño miro. Un anillo de compromiso lo adornaba elegantemente.

Instintivamente ella retiro su mano escondiendo el anillo con la otra.

-Estas comprometida

Ella bajo la mirada triste y luego la levanto un tanto resentida.

-Tu también-dijo en casi un susurro señalando la caja que él tenía en su otra mano.

_Tu ibas con él,  
yo iba con ella,  
jugando a ser felices por desesperados,  
por no aguardar los sueños,  
por miedo a quedar solos.  
_

Hizo lo mismo y escondió lo inevitable.

-Yo…

-No te excuses-le dijo ella con una triste sonrisa-Así debe ser

_Pero llegamos tarde,  
te ví y me viste,  
nos reconocimos enseguida,  
pero tarde.  
Maldita sea la hora  
que encontré lo que soñé… Tarde…_

-¡No!-dijo deteniendola antes de que se fuera-¡No debe ser así!

-¿Y como entonces?

-No lo se, pero así no

Le miró de nuevo y sintió que la conocía desde siempre, pero un agudo dolor en su pecho le hizo darse cuenta que aunque la conocía no era para él…

-Lo siento-se disculpo-Debo irme

-¡Que no!-dijo sin soltarla de la muñeca-¿Sabes por lo que he pasado¿Sabes cuanto te busque¿Cuánto te soñé?-le dijo reclamando.

-También yo…-le respondió, luego le miró-También yo te busque y te soñe…

_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,  
tanto inventarte,  
tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,  
sin encontrarte._

-¿Entonces?-le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas-¿Por qué debe terminar así?

-Por ellos-le dijo melancólica-Por que no tienen la culpa

_Y ahí va uno de tonto;  
por desesperado,  
confundiendo amor con compañía.  
y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,  
te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón.  
_

-Pero…

-No lo hagas difícil-dijo conteniendo el llanto-Por favor Daniel

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tu novia lo dijo esta tarde ¿recuerdas?-luego le sonrió-De todas formas yo ya lo sabía

-¿De verdad?

-Si, así como tu sabes el mió

-Pero yo no…

-Piensa-le dijo tomando su mano-Recuerda

-¿Qué recuerde?

-Si-dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Cerro sus ojos y recordó su sueño, sabía que la llamaba pero nunca sabía que nombre pronunciar…

¡Samantha!… ¡Samantha!… ¡¡¡Samantha!!!

-Samantha-dijo abriendo sus ojos-Mi dulce Samantha

Ella le sonrió y se acercó para robarle unos breves segundos el sabor de sus labios y entonces supo que era ella, la que había soñado e imaginado, con la que se vislumbraba pasar toda la vida hasta envejecer.

-No podemos-dijo después de besarlo-Y lo sabes

_Y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
la rabia es contra el tiempo  
por ponerte junto a mí… Tarde…  
_

-¿Entonces por que lo has hecho?-dijo molesto al saber que no podía volver a verla.

-Por que ambos lo queríamos, pero sabes que nunca será

-No por favor-le suplico-No quiero despertar de nuevo

-Tampoco yo, pero debemos hacerlo

-¡No! No quiero perderte otra vez

_Que ganas de huir;  
de no verte ni la sombra,  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,  
que nunca apareciste,  
que nunca has existido.  
_

-No lo hagamos más difícil

-Pero…

-Adiós

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dejándolo con el tiempo activo y su corazón roto, viéndola marcharse hacia una mesa donde un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño la recibía con un beso, la sangre le hirvió al verla como le sonreía, más sin embargo se calmo al notar que no le miraba con ese brillo con el que lo vio a él.

_Que ganas de besarte,  
de coincidir contigo.  
De acercarme un poco,  
y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida._

Tomo aire, trato de calmarse pasando una mano por su cabellera y salió rumbo a su mesa, donde su novia lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto¿Te ha caído mal la cena?

-No-le dijo sonriendo-Es solo que buscaba las palabras adecuadas

-¿Para que?

Dio un suspiro y de reojo miró a aquella ojivioleta.

-Para decirte que te quiero y que no puedo estar un segundo más sin ti-dijo cerrando sus ojos, luego los abrió imaginando que eso era lo mejor, saco aquella cajita negra y le mostró el anillo-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-¡Oh por Dios¡Claro que si Daniel!

Lo abrazó emocionada y se separo con las lágrimas al borde, mientras él le colocaba aquel anillo.

-¿Amatista? No es precisamente mi favorita pero me encanta-luego lo beso.

Todos aplaudieron conmocionados a los futuros esposos, incluyendo ella. Y entonces entendió por que una amatista… Sus ojos, violetas como esa piedra, por eso le había encantado…

Le hecho una ultima mirada y una triste sonrisa que ella correspondió igual y con un par de lágrimas, que su prometido dio por hecho que eran de emoción.

_Pero llegamos tarde.  
Te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos en seguida,  
pero tarde.  
Quizás en otras vidas,  
Quizás en otras muertes._

Ojala hubiera sido ella, ante todo ese bullicio, toda esa alegría, él solo le miraba discreto y ella igual… Tratando de pensar que tal vez algún día, en otras vidas, el futuro si sería de ellos, sin encontrarse tarde y esta vez sin daños a terceros…

_Que ganas de rozarte,  
que ganas de tocarte,  
de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre,  
sin daños a terceros._

* * *

**Ya se que no tengo cara para verlos después de desaparecer por dos meses y luego llegar con una historia, pero creo que es una buena señal, por que luego continuare con las otras dos que tengo pendientes -eso espero-**

**Basado enuna canción de Arjona de mis favoritas _Tarde_, espero luego hacer otra de _Se Nos Muere El Amor_, también dramatica y sin final feliz P **

**Espero les haya gustado n.n**

** P.D.**

**Dedicado a mi buena amiga _SamxDanny-ely_ y a _Kozumi-chan_, poer estar siempre conmigo y confiar en mí, con cariño para ustedes **.


End file.
